Various types of instruments are required to be maintained at a specific position relative to a reference plane. Some devices provide certain features or functions based on a tilt angle of the device enclosure, such as smart phones and tablet computers with displays performing auto rotation between landscape and portrait views as the device itself is rotated or tilted by a user. Smart phones, gaming controllers, and many radio-controlled vehicles have tilt sensors to measure the orientation of the body with respect to a vertical or horizontal plane. The correct operation of these instruments often depends on the ability to identify a desired position or maintain a desired position relative to the reference plane. Additionally, tilt angle sensors are often used in electronic devices, industrial production and scientific research work. These sensors are useful for measuring the inclination of a system relative to a reference plane. In order to detect the tilt angle of a desired object, acceleration sensors, such as an accelerometer, detect the acceleration of the object. For example, an acceleration sensor detects a tilt angle and provides a signal that identifies whether or not a camera, phone, tablet or other electronic device is being placed horizontally or vertically at the time of use. Additionally, tilt angle sensors have been used to detect the tilt of a vehicle or electronic device and to determine whether shifting, falling, or tilting of the vehicle or electronic device is occurring. Tilt angle sensors include accelerometers, magnetic devices, pendulum systems and/or spring elements. However, these sensors suffer from high cost, poor accuracy and/or large size and may be unsuitable for certain end uses. These sensors can be expensive and consume valuable space on a circuit board of the host system.